


Now Im King

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, King Gavin, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king was killed.</p><p>The new one is vengeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Im King

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Bold is flash backs, K? K.

Now I’m King

  


No one suspected him being a ruthless ruler. Too goofy and clumsy, nice and an ass at times, was he. The title of court jester given to him for a reason. He always entertained the king at the time with out a care in the world. But after killing the mad king’s beast, he changed.

  


Ruthless and dark, murderous he became. Blood stained the throne room floors and trickled down his iron sword everyday since the beginning of his rule. 

  


Not a single soul had seen this side of their jester before and quite frankly - it scared them. This side of him was new, fresh, and clearly chaotic. His friends - subjects really - all feared him. Though one admired this side of the king. The mad king himself. The ex-king thought this way of ruling was idealistic. He loved witnessing the executions of those who disobeyed, crimson blood splattering against the walls or the floors - where ever the king cornered the poor soul really. 

  


But this way of thinking to Ryan, soon changed when the king started a new round of executions. Beginning with the first king himself - Geoff Ramsey.

  


**“I helped you build this city, block by block. Such fun times we had doing so. But how do you repay me?” His voice had venom, “You threw me with the peasants, treated me like dirt.” he spat.**

**Geoff’s form was kneeled in front of the king, wrists bound behind his back. Geoff’s steel blue eyes pleaded up at the younger man in front of him. “G-Gav , buddy .. I-“ “I do not care what you have to say Geoffrey. You betrayed me for a title. I must do the same.”**

  


**With a swift swing of his arm, he took off Geoff’s head clean off histattooed shoulders with his diamond sword.**

  


  


Soon enough the king went after King Mogar - Michael. Michael was a great warrior, protecting the lands from mobs of various races. Though he was no match for the over powered king. The king had taken strength and invisibility potions to add to his abilities - as well as his upgraded bow he wielded. 

  


**“You were my friend…my boi. But once you claimed the bloody throne, things changed.” Gavin knocked an arrow to the bow, “I was deemed jester, without a thought. I was humiliated in front of the whole court, given piss boots to help with the humiliation. And lets not forget the destruction of my home you’re responsible for.”**

  


**“Gav, enough. Im fu-“ “I don’t want to hear it, Michael.” he aimed his bow and pulled back the string. He focused in on the man’s head, “Good night, Michael.” he let a breath out softly as he let the arrow go and pierce through the man’s skull.**

**The body of his best friend hit the stone floors of the great hall, the hand on the diamond sword he had went lax - the blue hued item dropping and clanging loudly as it landed.**

  


After the fall of the bear king, it was the rose king’s - Ray’s - turn to fall. Ray did nothing wrong per say but through Gavin’s fit of revenge and blind rage, he couldn’t think straight. 

  


**“Insults are your thing, isn’t it Ray?”**

  


**Ray looked up at Gavin, confusion evident in his face, from his respectful kneeled position in front of the throne where Gavin sat.He kept quiet, allowing the crazed man continue.**

**“Things like my appearance were always free reign for insults but you, Ray, have always done the most damage.” He stood from his throne, and started down the golden steps in a slanky manner. Ray started to say something to defend himself, but he couldn’t utter a word due to being kicked in the face by Gavin. He flew back against the carpeted ground, groaning and clutching his broken nose.**

  


**“I tried to not let them get to me and laugh along with the others,” Gavin chuckled dryly, “but soon it became too much to bear the pain.” he lifted Ray’s lanky form to his face, his dulled hazel eyes meeting frightened brown ones. “I have you to thank Ray. To be honest.” he threw Ray forcefully back down to the ground, a thud and a groan of pain sounding afterward.**

  


**“I have you to thank for me to stand up for myself! Faffing about with concealing my anger and hurt for years wasn't good for me.” Gavin laughed crazily. “So. Another thing to help the fact of standing up for myself is an easy one. Would you like to guess Ray?” he walked around Ray, a smirk resting on his face.**

  


**Ray groaned. “I-“ “Good guess Ray!” Gavin cheered, “Get rid of the source! The most obvious one to do, right?” he grinned. “Right!” He leaned down and helped Ray up.**

**The tuxedoed man groan softly, clenching his nose and his side as he stood. Gavin smiled softly, but something shone in his eyes. “Do you, Ray, know who the source would be?”**

**Ray swallowed what ever blood and spit washed into his mouth, “W-who?” he spoke nasally.**

  


**Gavin’s smirk widened, his hands cupping his head gently but firmly, “The person, the bloody source to the inner pain i received…” Gavin’s eyes shone red quickly**

  


**“would be you.”**

  


**The body of the once great rose king fell to the ground, neck twisted in a sickly manner.**

**Echoes of the king’s laugh bounced off the walls of the halls as he headed down to his room for the night.**

  


The murder of Ray happened the night before. Ryan and Jack were the only two left. They were sure they’d be next. They decided to be more aware of their surroundings, and what better way to do so is to stick together in Jack’s home that he had built not too far from the gate’s of the castle. 

They made a plan to exchange shifts of who would keep watch while the other slept.

  


As soon as the sun disappeared behind the mountains of the west, Jack was out like a light in the bed. Ryan had perched himself at the table, reading quietly - sword resting beside him. 

  


The moon sat in the middle of the night sky, glowing intensely down on the castle giving it a glowing affect. Ryan closed his book and shook awake Jack. The younger man grunted as she stood, taking the seat Ryan had occupied before. Ryan hit the bed and was out.

  


  


It was dark when he awoke. No. Something was tied around his eyes, shielding his gaze from whatever was in front of him. He noticed then he was bound at the wrists and ankles as well, hanging from…a hook?

  


“Ah you're awake Ryan.”

  


The cloth around his eyes disappeared. He groaned at the sudden brightness, clenching his eyes shut. Gavin chuckled. 

“Morning lovely Ryan, how did you sleep?” he smirked. Ryan narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Tsk… awe Ryan. don't be like that. You should be glad I'm saving you for last.” the brit cooed.

  


Thats when he realized that he was alone with Gavin in the court yard. Jack was no where in sight. 

“Where is he, Gavin?” Ryan sneered.

  


Gavin giggled and hummed, “Ah don’t worry about Jack. The bastard is gone.” he wiped away a bit of crimson blood from his left cheek, “Put up a fight he did.”

  


**Gavin of course knew that Ryan and Jack were perched outside of the gates. How could he not when Kerry was watching their every move for him. Kerry had arrived at his throne a few hours before dawn, “Ryan is asleep, Jack is awake. Barely.” the man reported, his form ridged.**

  


**Gavin smiled softly, raising from his place and cupping Kerry’s cheek, “Thank you, love. Go on. Get some sleep. There wouldn’t be much use for you if you were tired as knobs.”**

  


**Kerry purred softly at the touch and nuzzled the warm hand. He bowed his head slightly, “I shall, thank you my lord.” he cooed and walked off after Gavin placed a kiss to his forehead.**

  


**Gavin hummed softly and sent guards to the gent’s home.**

  


**Oh what fun he would have with the older gentlemen.**

  


**Gavin had ordered for Ryan to be tied and hung on the corner of the court yard while Jack was to be down in the pit Ryan had used during his second rule. Though Jack had awoken from being knocked out and swung at the guards and escaping their grapes and back to the surface.**

  


**Gavin had anticipated this of course and blocked him off.**

  


**“Oh Jack. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. My gracious warrior is escaping is he?” Gavin pouted playfully. His pout was knocked off his face as Jack had taken a risk and swung his fist. The fist hit the younger’s cheek. The king staggered back, clutching his face.**

  


**“Oh Jack.” he snarled, “I was going to be nice, but it seems the hard way was chosen.”**

  


**Jack stepped back as Gavin had taken a hold of the axe that was strapped to his side.**

**Jack’s fists were clenched, “Gavin! Enough of this bull shit! Revenge is never the answer!”**

  


**Gavin laughed, “Oh Jack! You can’t change a mad mans mind. Haven't you lean red anything from the rule of Ryan?! He was blood thirsty and crazed!” he cackled. He twirled his axe in his hand. Jack grunted, “Yes but Gav, please!”**

  


**“Why Jack? why should i spare you? you did just as much damage as the others. went along with everything they did. Michael’s plan to destroy my home, the contribution to Ray’s insults. Guilty by association Jack.” he sneered again.**

  


**“Gav-“**

**“I don't want to hear it Jack!” he gripped the handle of the axe tighter, “I was going to reason with you! Your chance to is gone!” he threw the axe. Jack didn't have enough time to dodge it.**

  


**He fell to his knees, the golden axe sticking out of his chest. Gavin growled, “Good night disobeying knight.” he spat and kicked the corpse down the stairs to the sleeping grounds.**

  


“It’s a shame. I was going to allow him to be forgiven and work along side me.” Gavin sighed softly but then looked to Ryan, “You on the other hand. There is no chance for you to be forgiven. Your rule upon the lands, both of them, all ended in cold blood murder of many villagers and animals. Trapping an innocent cow in your dirt home. The turning of lovely Kerry into a beast.” he paced in front of him slowly as he spoke, “These are your transgressions, Ryan, are they not?”

  


Silence.

  


“Ah well, silence is golden I suppose.” Gavin chuckled softly as he walked back to his throne. 

“Don't worry, Rye, your death shall soon come. Lovely Kerry just needs to finish setting it up.” 

  


Oh what fun.

  


  


  


It must have been hours since Gavin had last talked to him. The man wasn't at his throne like he was a few hours before. Ryan’s arms were numb, his stomach had growled, his patience thin. The sun beat down on his form, the skin tuning red as it glistened with sweat. There was no use in trying to get out of the mess he was in. guards were watching him wit hawk like eyes and their swords ready to use at any moment. 

  


The gates of the castle squeaked to an open, Gavin and Kerry walking through them, sick smiles on their faces. 

  


“Oh lovely Ryan, it is time for you to come meet your end.” Gavin cooed, smirking as his red eyes danced with sick glee.

Ryan didn't bother to raise his head. Gavin shifted and frowned at this. His hands tightened into fists, “Oh Ryan, you know I hate to be ignored.” he growled. Ryan didn't answer. Gavin growled and grabbed a hold of Ryan’s jaw forcefully, “Oh lovely Ryan. Such a rude bastard you are.” his eyes glowed red with anger. 

  


Ryan stared at the man, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

  


“My lord, maybe its time? The red stone won't pause for long.” Kerry nervously said from behind Gavin. Gavin sneered then smirked, “Right you are Kerry.” he let go of Ryan’s jaw, imprints of where Gavin’s fingers dug into the skin were in deep contrast of the pale skin. 

“Guards, un hook him and follow behind.” Gavin ordered. 

  


Quickly his form was unhooked and soon dragged behind the king and his right hand man as they exited the court and out towards achievement city. The grunts and small curses from the guards were familiar to him. He couldn't tell who’s voices they were and it bothered him not to know. 

  


“Matt, Jeremy throw him into the chamber right there in the center. As you walk back from the path, fill the path with TnT.” Gavin ordered, standing on top of Ray’s dirt home, an arm wrapped around Kerry’s waist. 

  


Ryan mentally kicked himself. Of course Matt and Jeremy. How could he forget the ones who have built a great portion of this land?

  


“Yes our lord.” they barked back and drug Ryan down. Ryan noticed each piece of wool that was the logo before had now became a field of red TNT blocks. And in the middle was a chamber of obsidian, iron door and iron bars blocking a window on the top. The floor? Made of TNT, obviously. 

  


Ryan was thrown into the chamber, his body hitting the walls harshly as the iron door was quickly shut and sound of blocks being placed echoed out. 

  


“Oh Lovely little Ryan. The king who saw a thirst for blood. The king who turned man into beast. The king who caused a great shortage of food among the land!” Gavin loudly exclaimed, tucking Kerry into his side.

  


Ran stood shakily , peering out the window above, seeing the sliver of the king. He tried to say something. Anything. Trying to save his ass from being killed on the spot. 

  


Gavin switched the switch, the glow of red stone cascading down towards the field of red,  
“Any last words, Ryan?!” he called as he, Kerry and the two ex-builders moved to higher ground.

  


Ryan sighed softly, hearing the sizzle of a TNT strand. 

“Fu-“ he was cut off by the explosion. Blood splattered the purple walls, the corpse falling into the large pit.

Gavin and Kerry smiled fondly at the sight. Then the four turned to walk back to the castle. 

  


“Good night, lovely mad king.”

  


“Good morning, the vengeful king.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this piece. I've been working and planning it for a while now and finally was able to finish it.
> 
> Questions? Comments? 
> 
> Feel free to ask/state them!


End file.
